Fone Bone gets a Letter
by Crusherboy93
Summary: A few weeks after the Bone Cousins returned to Boneville, Fone Bone gets a Letter from Thorn asking him to return to the Valley so she can speak to him about something. What will Thorn need to talk to Fone Bone about, find out in the Story. One Shot Story


"It's been a few weeks since we got back to Boneville and we're still being treated like celebrities. My Cousin, Smiley Bone, introduced bartleby to everyone and my other cousin, Phoney Bone, opened a legitimate business selling pies, they're actually pretty good. As for me, Fone Bone, I've started a Book of our journey in the Valley and all of the friends we made there and the friends we lost. Grandma Ben, Lucius, The Red Dragon, Ted, and Thorne. Thorne… I could never forget her. I just wish I told her how much I loved her, I still love her. I wanted to stay with her, but I wanted to keep my cousins safe. I was at a crossroads of what I should have done. As I sat on a Bench in Boneville's Park, Smiley Bone and Bartleby came up to me and Smiley asked, "How ya doin Fone?" and I told him, "Fine, I guess…" Bartleby sat in front of me and said, "You miss her, you miss Thorne, don't you?" I sighed and nodded my head in acknowledgement and Smiley said, "If you wanted to stay with her, why didn't you?" and I replied, "Because of you and Phoney, I wanted to stay with you guys as well, Phoney would have objected and tried to convince me to come home anyway."

"But you also wanted to stay with Thorne and didn't know what to do." Smiley said to me. I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, I just wish I can see Thorne again." Just then, we heard someone say, "I am looking for Master Fone Bone, anyone seen him?" Smiley and I stood up and saw a young Human who looked like a Veni-Yan warrior. I walked up to him and said, "I'm Fone Bone, who are you?" and the human knelt before he said, "My name is John Bertrand, Veni-Yan warrior, bodyguard of Queen Thorne Harvestar of Atheia. I have come here to your home with a message from the queen herself." John reached into a bag he had and pulled out a Scroll and handed it to me. I took the scroll and opened it up and the Scroll read, "My dear Fone Bone, if you are reading this message then John has found you and you are safe and sound back in Boneville. I write this message asking you to come back to the Valley, for there is something I must tell you in person and also a question that I need to ask you in person. Can you please come back? Your friend, Queen Thorne Harvestar of Atheia." After I read the Letter, I looked at John and he said, "Before you ask, I managed to follow the tracks that the wagon you came here in left and it took me a whole week to track you." At first I was hesitant to go, but John spoke and he said, "Master Fone Bone, a week after you left, Thorne was talking to her Grandmother and I happened to over hear her saying about how much she missed you and wished to see you again. The way she spoke it was like she had feelings for you." I was speechless, Thorne missed me, and she might have feelings for me. But I wasn't sure if I should leave my Cousins. That was when I heard a familiar voice say, "If you wanna go to her, then you go see her cousin, I can't stop you."

I turned to see my cousin Phoney Bone, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Behind him was Smiley Bone and Bartleby and Smiley said, "What Phoney said is what we both think Fone Bone, you are in a sad mood that can only be changed if you see her." Then Phoney spoke again and he said, "We both know you only joined us because you wanted to make sure we got back home. Now that we are home, I think it was about time you got to go back to see her since it's been a while since we left." I was speechless still, my cousins were encouraging me to go see the woman I was in love with and she might have feelings for me too, PHONEY was encouraging me to go see the woman I was in love with and she might have feelings for me too. I smiled and said, "Thank you, both of you." I then looked at John and said, "I'll get my things together and we can leave as soon as possible." John nodded his head and said, "I shall await you outside of town." I nodded my head in acknowledgement and went to my house to get things packed for the trip back into the Valley, and Smiley, Phoney, and Bartleby joined me. At my house, I was getting a small bag packed as Smiley helped and Phoney just sat in a chair watching. Bartleby was looking at Smiley as he walked back and forth. Bartleby finally spoke and he said to Smiley, "Hey Smiley…" and when Smiley asked Bartleby what was up, Smiley stopped in his tracks when Bartleby said, "Do you mind if I go with Fone Bone? I would like to see the Valley again."

Smiley stood still, frozen like a Statue. He looked at Bartleby and said, "I knew this day would come, I'm not going to stop you buddy, but make sure you come back when you're done." Bartleby smiled and thanked Smiley. Then I told my Cousin, "Don't worry Smiley, I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he gets home safely." smiley smiled and thanked me and I was ready to go. Outside of town, John waited on his Horse and he saw Me, Smiley, Phoney, and Bartleby walking up to him and he said, "Ah, the Famous Rat Creature Traitor Bartleby, Queen Thorne has spoken Highly of you, without you, we would have all been lost." Bartleby blushed and said, "Ah Shucks." I then got on Bartleby and said, "We're Ready, Bartleby has decided to come with me." John nodded his head and said, "Then we make for the Valley, follow me!" John then had his Horse do a Gallop as I leaned into Bartleby's ear and asked, "Do you remember the way to the Valley?" and good old Bartleby nodded his head and said, "You Bet." I smiled and said, "Catch up to John, don't want him to think we changed our minds." Bartleby nodded his head and we took off after John. For a few days and nights, we traveled across the desert and camped at night to conserve our energy. Until at last, we reached the Valley. Bartleby and I took a moment to get it all in, it's been weeks since we left and the Valley looked amazing, Bartleby then said, "The Valley sure has changed." I nodded my head and we heard John say, "Yes, under Queen Thorne Harvestar's rule as Queen, the Valley has grown to Prosperous times. Come, the way to Barrelhaven, there will be people who will want to know you have returned." But I said, "Actually, there's one place I would like to visit first." I Saw John was confused until he looked like he had a though coming to him and he said, "Oh, you mean Lucius's Grave." I nodded my head and said, "Yes, you know it?" and John told me, "Yes, Queen Thorne has visited the grave with her grandmother on certain days, and the Highness's Grandmother has come on her own almost every day, follow me and I will show you the grave." John then led his horse down the dragon Stairs and Bartleby and I followed.

When we arrived at the Grave where we saw a familiar old woman and I said, "Grandma rose!" the old woman turned around and I was right, it was Thorne's Grandmother and she said, "Why Fone Bone and Bartleby, how nice it is to see you two here." I got off Bartleby and gave Grandma Rose a hug as she said, "So you got Thorne's message." after he separated from the hug I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, and Bartleby decided to come too." Grandma Rose looked at Bartleby and said, "Bartleby, it's so good to see you again, how have you been?" and Bartleby replied, "I've been doing good, made a lot of friends back in Boneville." Grandma Rose then looked back at me and said, "Speaking of Boneville, how are your Cousins doing Fone Bone?"

"They're doing fine Rose, Phoney's actually got a legitimate business going on selling Pies. No Joke, No scams, no swindling, nothing, it's all legitimate." I replied with and when I mentioned Phoney's Legitimate Business, she got a look of surprise on her face before we heard a voice say, "Phoney Bone having a Legitimate Business, that's a first." We all looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a great big red Dragon and Grandma Rose said, "Ah, red Dragon, good to see you." The Great Red Dragon nodded his head, looked at me and said, "Hello Fone Bone, it's been a while." and I said, "I agree, how are the other Dragons?" and the Great Red Dragon said, "They are still sore at me for helping you and Thorne escape their wrath after you touch the Crown." I nodded my head and said, "Understandable." Then Grandma Ben said, "So red Dragon, mind giving us a lift back to Atheia." The Red Dragon nodded his head and motioned everyone to get on, but John said, "I must get this horse back to the stables, I will meet you all there." Grandma Rose nodded her head and after she, Bartleby, and I got on, the Great Red Dragon raced across the country side, passing by places that I knew all too well, like Old Man's Cave, Barrelhaven, and the mountain Smiley and I first Met Rockjaw the Mountain Lion. Finally, we arrived at Atheia and the guards opened the gates for us as Grandma Rose, Bartleby, and I got off the Great Red Dragon and entered the City.

As we walked to the Castle, everyone bowed their heads and whispered good things, Bartleby, and I immediately got the Idea that we were popular, even saw a few kids dressed up as us as we walked by. When we arrived at the Castle, Thorne was already there waiting and when she saw her grandmother, she walked down the Stairs and hugged her Grandmother. But when she saw me and Bartleby, she froze. As tears began to form, she walked over to us, and pulled us in for hugs and she said, "It's great to see you guys again." And Bartleby said, "Good to see you too Thorne." Thorne then let Bartleby go and wrapped both her arms around me and she said, "I missed you so much Fone Bone." and crying myself, "I missed you too Thorne." When we parted from the Hug. Thorne said, "I'm so glad you got my letter, I was worried John would get lost finding you, where is he anyway?" and Grandma Rose said, "He's on his way, had to make sure the Horse he had got to the Stable. Anyway Thorne, give Fone Bone a Tour of the Castle, I'll keep Bartleby busy." Bartleby got the hint at what Grandma Rose was giving and immediately ran over to her as the two decided to have a Race and Thorne took me by the hand and led me into the Castle.

As I got the tour, Thorne and I caught up on what happened once Bartleby, my cousins and I left the Valley. She and the new leader of the Rat Creatures formed a treaty that allowed rat Creatures to be treated as equals in the Valley. I would have loved to talk more, but I needed to know why Thorne asked me to come back to the Valley. I brought up Thorne's message and said, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me and then ask me?" Thorne sighed and she took me into a bedroom and she sat down on the Bed and had me sit down next to her and she told me, "I asked to come back here to tell you… that I…" She seemed to be at a loss of words before she took a big breath in and said, "Actions speak louder than words." and before I knew it, Thorne took my head and pressed her lips against mine. I felt like I was in heaven, I was light as a feather. When we parted from the Kiss, Thorne said, "Sorry, but I wanted to show you how I feel about you, my dear Fone Bone… I love you." Those last words made my heart beat faster and faster before I said, "Thorne, I love you too." Thorne smiled and we kissed again, Thorne wrapped her arms around me like when we hugged and I fell onto the bed and she was on top of me… Keeping it PG. After we stopped kissing, Thorne said, "Now that's out of the way onto my question." I sat up and she sat back on the bed and she said, "Since becoming Queen, Many Men asked me to be their brides, but they all lacked a certain key element. But you Fone, you have that Key Element, your kindness and willingness to help others is something I want in a King. My question for you Fone bone is this… Will you be my King and rule the Valley by my side?" I was speechless, but only for about 2 seconds before I said, "Thorne, Of course I would be your king." Thorne smiled again and we kissed one more time.

The next Day, John finally got back to the Castle and placed his Horse in the Stables and was told about the News of me and Thorne getting Married. John Smiled and said, "I figured you two would get together, and I will be honored to serve you both." We smiled and Grandma Rose was happy for us both, I called for Bartleby and wrote a note to my cousins, inviting them to Thorne's and My Wedding. I then told Bartleby, "Make sure this note gets to them as quick as possible, I want them here in time for the Wedding." Bartleby nodded his head and as the Young Rat Creature was about to leave, the Great Red Dragon appeared and said, "There is a quicker way to get the message to them. I can give you a Portal to and from Boneville, would you like that?" to invite my Cousins in Person, I quickly nodded my head and the great Red Dragon opened the Portal Doorway he said he would open and I saw my Cousin's Pie Shop on the other side and led my fiancée and Grandma Rose through the Portal and into Boneville.

When we arrived back in my home, I saw Smiley and shouted his name, when he looked, everyone looked and saw me and Thorne and everyone nearby ran to us as Smiley and Phoney pushed past everyone to give Thorne a hug. Thorne then said, "When I heard that Phoney got a Legitimate Business, I just had to see it myself." Phoney smiled and said, "Follow me your highness." Thorne chuckled as Phoney led her to his Pie Shop. I watched them walk away and Smiley walked up to me and said, "She seems happy." I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, that's my fiancée for you." and I saw Smiley look at me with a look of shock on his face and I nodded my head. I then said, "Yeah, and we actually came back here to invite you and Phoney to our wedding." I then saw Smiley get teary eyed and he grabbed me and pulled me into a Hug and said, "Of course I'll go to the wedding man, I'm sure Phoney will too." I smiled and we both heard Bartleby's voice say, "Hey Smiley!" We saw him behind us and when I took a step backwards, Bartleby jumped into Smiley's arms and Smiley said, "I knew you would come back eventually." Bartleby then said, "I told you I would be back." Smiley nodded his head and said, "I know Buddy, it's just good to see you after so long." I chuckled and when Thorne and Phoney came back, Thorne said, "You weren't joking my beloved, Phoney did have a Pie Shop." I smiled and saw Phoney give Thorne a confused look and asked, "Why did you call Fone Bone your 'Beloved'?"

"Because my dear Cousin, Thorne and I are getting married." I replied to his question. The Look on Phoney's face when he heard me say that was priceless, his Jaw literally hit the ground when we told him. I then said to him, "I'm also Inviting you and Smiley to the wedding, if you want to go to it, we have yet to decide if we should hold it here or in Atheia." Then we heard Thorne say, "I think we should hold it here." but I looked at her and said, "I'm pretty sure Grandma Rose would want the wedding to be held in Atheia." That was when John came through the Portal and he said, "My queen, we have someone at the castle asking for an Audience with you." Thorne looked at me and my Cousins and asked us if we wanted to come along and see what the person wanted and I said, "I'm going to be marrying you my love, and if this is going to happen a lot, then I don't see the reason why I shouldn't go." Smiley then said, "I'll come." then Phoney said, "Eh, I'll go, just to keep an eye on Smiley." I chuckled before Thorne led me, Bartleby, Smiley, and Phoney through the Portal back into Atheia.

In the throne room, as we entered it, we saw a Man about Thorne's age standing in Royal looking Armor with a Sword in its scabbard. The man introduced himself as King Alexander O'Neal. He then said, "I have come from the Kingdom of Papis to make Queen Thorne my bride so we can unite our two kingdoms and rule the world together." I could already tell that this King guy was a jerk, Thorne could see it too and she said, "Sorry, but I have already found my Suitor." She then grabbed my hand to show King O'Neal who she was talking about and he was shocked and pissed. King O'Neal then said, "Your Suitor is that creature. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You won't be able to have an Heir with that… that…. That Freak of Nature." that got me pissed off, and the same could be seen in Phoney, Smiley, Grandma Rose, John, and even Thorne. John then spoke to King O'Neal and he said, "Watch what you say about the future King of Atheia." King O'Neal looked at John and said, "How dare you call that Freak the future King of this kingdom when it should be me." As John spoke, I could tell he was trying to keep his anger down, and I have to say, I was impressed. But I heard John say, "Queen Thorne, isn't it a new Law that if anyone outside of the kingdom, royalty or otherwise, insults the Royal Family, that person is challenging the Family to a Duel?" I looked at Thorne and saw her smile before she said, "Why yes John, it is a new Law, proposed to someone in the Valley."

"So you're saying that I need to partake in a Duel since I insulted that freak of Nature?" said King O'Neal. John then drew his sword and held the tip at King O'Neal and he said, "You are not to call him a freak, his name is Fone Bone. And Yes, you must partake in a Duel for insulting him." King O'Neal smiled and said, "Very well, I will accept the Duel." Then Thorne said, "good, the Duel will take place outside the city first thing in the Morning." King O'Neal nodded his head and walked out of the throne Room. When the King was out of earshot of us, John approached me and Thorne and said, "Your Highnesses, let me take him." Thorne smiled and said, "I'm Okay with that, How about you Fone?" I was thinking about it before I asked, "Are you sure John?" and John told me, "Yes your Highness, I will fight to defend your Honor." I smiled and said, "Very well, you may fight him." John Nodded his head and said, "I shall prepare for the morning Battle."

When Night Fell, Thorne insisted that I slept with her and when we got into her Bedroom, she said, "Tomorrow is going to start off fun." When I asked what she meant, Thorne said, "I know John, he has been trained by the best of the Veni-Yan warriors, that King is going to get a beating." I smiled and when Thorne got changed, she and I got into the Bed we would be sharing for the rest of our lives and she rested her head near mine and she said, "Good night my Love." I smiled and said good night to her too before we kissed and went off to sleep. As we slept, I heard a voice call my name. I then asked, "_Who's there?_" Then the deceased Queen of the Dragons Mim appeared and she said, "_Do not be alarmed, I am contacting you from heaven, Lucius, Thorne's parents, your Parents, and I have watched the recent events from Heaven and we are happy you both have found happiness with each other._" I smiled and said, "_Thank you, just wish there was a way we could have an heir to the throne. But since we are different Species, it's impossible_." that was when I heard Mim chuckled and she told me that she and I could have an Heir. That made me super Happy. But before I could say anything else, Mim said, "_My time here is almost gone, I just wanted to tell you that and to thank you for saving me. please protect Thorne_."

"_With my life_." I replied before Mim's Spirit faded away. When Morning came, I told Thorne about what happened in my dream and she was happy that we could make an Heir. As we walked to the outskirts of the City, John met up with us and I asked him if he was ready and he told me, "Of Course your Highness, I will protect you and your name." Thorne smiled and when we got to the gates, she shouted, "Open the gates!" the people on the Wall acknowledged Thorne's Orders and opened the Gates. Soon, Thorne led John, her bodyguards, Grandma Rose, and myself out of the City where that Jerk of a King was waiting and we could see that he had an Army with him. When we got close enough, Thorne had us all stop and me standing close to her. King O'Neal then said, "I hope my Opponent is ready for a Swift death, I will show no mercy." He then stepped forward with his sword drawn. John then drew his sword and stepped forward as he said, "I am ready in fact." The look on King O'Neal's face was just as priceless as Phoney's face as he said, "What's the meaning of this, I thought I was fighting that freak of Nature." Then Thorne said, "My Bodyguard asked me and my FUTURE HUSBAND if he could fight you instead and we agreed." King O'Neal clenched his Sword's hilt and said, "Fine, after I kill you, I'll kill that freak of Nature and kill all who will stand in my way." John was offered a Shield, but he declined before he said, "No shield for me, I was trained by the best of the Veni-Yan warriors, I do not need a Shield."

As King O'Neal and John stared each other down, there was an eerie silence in the air. Soon King O'Neal charged John and swung at him, but John ducked and swung his sword and cut King O'Neal's Arm. We watched as John bounced around the battle area, slowly exhausting King O'Neal while making small cuts all over his body. After about a Half hour of that, King O'Neal fell to one Knee as John approached him and John said, "Yield King O'Neal, you are beaten." King had a hand on the ground and he clenched his hand and he said, "Sorry, I don't SEE THAT!" King O'Neal then threw Dirt into John's face, catching him Off guard and King O'Neal got a swing in and he Cut John's arm. Thorne then shouted, "Enough, you Lost, Cease the battle!" But we all heard King O'Neal say, "It's not over until I won, and I… will... WIN!" King O'Neal then kicked John and caused him to fall to the ground. Soon King O'Neal was over John and was about to deal the final blow, but I knew that I couldn't let John die. I then charged King O'Neal and shoved him to the side and caused him to fall and he lost his sword as it fell out of his hands. I then grabbed the Sword and held the tip close the King O'Neal's Neck and I shouted, "ENOUGH! YOU LOST ALREADY, YOU HAVE NO DAMN HONOR! LEAVE ATHEIA AND NEVER RETURN!" King O'Neal looked away and did the same Dirty Trick he used on John and threw Dirt in my face. As I tried to get the dirt out of my face, he kicked me towards Thorne and as I tried to get up. King O'Neal approached me and was about to kill me as he swung his sword to deal the final Blow but I heard another Sword stop his Sword. Even though my vision was blurry, I saw John blocking King O'Neal's sword.

"Thank you for giving me time to recover Your Highness, now return to Queen Thorne and let me finish this battle." John said to me before he swung King O'Neal's sword up enough for me to get back to Thorne as a Doctor used Water to get the Dirt out of my eyes. After all of the Dirt was out of my eyes, I saw John was fighting like at the beginning of the battle, even though King O'Neal kept fighting Dirty by grabbing Dirt and throwing it into John's face. But we all heard John say, "That same trick no longer works King O'Neal, my Dreaming Eye is allowing me to do all of my seeing, and this battle is over." we then saw John deliver the Final Blow to King O'Neal and stabbed the King in the Stomach. John then pulled his sword out and after King O'Neal fell to his knees. John then swung his Sword and Cut King O'Neal's head Clean off. John then wiped the dead King's Blood from his sword before he put it back in his scabbard. Soon we heard King O'Neal's Army Cheer. Soon, a Captain from his Army approached us and said, "Thank you for ridding our Kingdom from my Brother's tyrannical rule, now a true King will Rise."

"Who are you if you don't Mind me asking?" I asked and the captain said, "I am Prince Charles O'Neal, I am second in Line for the throne for our Kingdom. Now that my brother is gone, the Kingdom of Papas will enjoy an Era of Peace and Tranquility." Prince Charles then took his helmet off and put the Crown from his dead Brother on his head. King Charles then said, "As my first decree as King of the Kingdom of Papas, I request that an Alliance be formed between the Kingdom of Papas and the Kingdom of Atheia." I looked at Thorne and she looked at me, and we both nodded our heads before looking back at King Charles and we both said at the same time, "We accept." King Charles smiled and said, "Thank you Queen Thorne, and King Bone, and I hope your rule will be long. Unlike my Brother, I do not think you are a Freak of Nature." I smiled and thanked King Charles for his Kindness and he said, "Of course, now I must return to my Kingdom with my Army and tell my Brother's wife that he is Dead." As King Charles walked past John, then two shook hands and King Charles Got back on his Horse and rode away.

Later that Day, Thorne and I decided to have the Wedding in Atheia. We invited everyone from Boneville and made Bartleby the Ring bearer. Smiley and Phoney were the Best Men. Thorne asked Taneal to be the Flower Girl. Grandma Rose was the one who walked Thorne down the Aisle and handed her off to me. Grandma Rose's Old Teacher was the Priest. King Charles was invited with his advisors and the New Rat Creature King was also invited and Bertleby was allowed to rejoin the Rat Creatures if he chose to, but Bartleby decided to stay with Smiley. But when the Music began and Thorne walked down the Aisle, she was in a beautiful white gown and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When Thorne got to where I was, Grandma Rose's old teacher said, "Love form in mysterious ways. When two people find love, it will create a powerful Bond between them and it will bring them closer together. Today is just another example of that. We gather here today to join Fone Bone and Thorne Harvester in eternal Happiness as Husband and Wife, those who wish to keep these two apart, speak now or hold your peace." No one spoke up, and I was Happy for that. We did our Vows and said I Do and Grandma Rose's old teacher said, "Then by the Power entrusted into me by the Dream, I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride Fone Bone." without Hesitation, Thorne and I kissed and we were officially Husband and Wife."

"Wow dad, that story is still amazing." said 7-year-old Lucius Bone to his father, Fone Bone. Lucius had his Mother's Looks with some Spots of White Skin from his father, but he also inherited his Father's intelligence and Mannerism. Fone Bone smiled and said, "Thank you Son, now time for bed." Lucius Bone nodded his head and got under the covers in his bed and Fone Bone kissed his Son's forehead and walked out of his bedroom. After closing the Door, Fone Bone saw his wife walking up to him and he met her in the middle and the two kissed before Thorne said, "Is Lucius asleep?" and Fone Bone said, "Yup, just got him asleep, he asked about what happened after Phoney, Smiley, bartleby and I got back home to Boneville." Thorne chuckled and led her husband to their bedroom. On the way, they passed John and he bowed to them as he said, "your Highnesses." Thorne waved at John and Fone said, "John, make sure Lucius stays in his bedroom tonight. Don't want him to sneak out tonight." John nodded his head and walked off as Thorne and Fone Bone walked into their bedroom as another day in the Kingdom of Atheia ended and Fone Bone was happy he stumbled into Thorne all those years ago, and Thorne was happy for the same reason.


End file.
